nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 6
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 6 is the sixth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-ninth episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Link and Bruce Lee. Match The two men exchange respectful taunts. The two enter a Test of Strength which Bruce Lee comes out on top of, hitting a series of strikes then taking Link down with a drop toe hold. Link hits Lee with a spinning backfist. Lee responds with a backflip kick and a flying leg lariat. Link clotheslines Lee out of the ring. Lee returns to the ring and hits Link with further strikes, including a kick from the top rope to pick up a 1-count. Lee gives Link an arm drag then follows in with a running moonsault for another 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link tosses Lee with a back body drop then leaps onto him with a splash but fails to pick up a count. Lee continues to kick at Link, knocking him into the corner for a flurry of martial arts kicks. Lee tangles Link up in the ropes then knocks him out of the ring with another kick from the top rope. Both men attempt running strikes but both miss their mark. Lee gives Link a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a 2-count. Link Irish whips Lee into the corner for a series of punches. Link applies a side headlock then follows up with a backbreaker to earn a 1-count. Link hits a neckbreaker leaps onto Lee with a splash but Lee is under the ropes so no count is earned. Lee kicks at Link in the corner. Link responds with a clothesline then locks in a rear chinlock. Lee knocks Link down with a martial arts strikes then locks in the Edgecution. Link fires back with a spinning backfist and knees to the face. Link hits Lee with a neckbreaker then rubs his elbow into Lee’s face. Link hits a backbreaker then goes for a double axe handle drop from the top rope. Link attempts the ZDT but Lee counters with a roll-up for a 2-count. Lee hits Link with a neckbreaker then picks him up to attempt a Running Kung-Fu Strike but misses. Link fires back with a clothesline then hits a diving headbutt from the top rope for a 1-count. Link spins Lee around into the Hyrule Crossface but Lee holds on and doesn’t submit. Link puts Lee in an abdominal stretch but Lee fights free. Lee delivers a headlock takedown. Lee attempts a kick from the top rope but Link ducks under it. Lee knocks Link into the corner with a Running Kung-Fu Strike. Lee follows up with a top rope Olympic slam for a 2-count. Lee gets Link in a rear choke hold but Link breaks free and fights back with a clothesline before punching Lee in the back of the head, hitting Lee’s head into the canvas and bloodying him. Link delivers a tornado DDT to Lee then attempts the Hyrule Crossface again but Lee gets free and applies a grapevine choke. Lee releases the hold to hit the Dragon DDT. Lee covers Link for a 2-count. Lee leaps up Link’s back to roll him up but Link reaches the ropes. Link gives Lee a sidewalk slam then picks him up for another Hyrule Crossface, forcing Lee to submit, giving Link the victory and the opportunity to move on to the next round of the tournament. Winner: Link NoDQ CAW Xtra Batman versus Captain Jack Sparrow from The Road to Fan Frenzy. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup